1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a light-emitting module including a light-emitting element and a functional layer, and a light-emitting device including the light-emitting module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting module including, between a first substrate and a second substrate, a first electrode provided over the first substrate, a second electrode provided over the first electrode with a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound provided therebetween, and a sacrifice layer formed using a liquid material provided over the second electrode is known (Patent Document 1).